NARUTO MASUK TV
by AiDeviLZ48
Summary: naruto dapat tawaran masuk tivi secara tiba" dari seseorang yang baru dikenalnya di kedai ramen...apa yang akan terjadi dengannya hihihihi baca ajelah. my first fic summary gaje DON'T LIKE,DON'T READ
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:Naruto punya kakek saya Masashi Kishimoto#dihajar Rate:cukup T saja\par Warning:AU,OOC,GAJE,ABAL,ANEH,BERANTAKAN,GAK PAKE EYD hola minna san...ai bikin cerita aneh gak tau ni ide muncul n gak mau ilang" ye udahlahlah daripada nganggur dibuatlah cerita cerita pertamanya ai hehehehe semoga pada suka ye tapi\b \ul JANGAN DIBACA KALO GAK SUKA SILAHKAN TEKAN TOMBOL BACK SECEPATNYA\par

YOWISLAH HAPPY READING #KABUR

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~AiDeviLZ48~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dipagi yang cerah di kota biru awan putih...pemandangan yang sungguh berhembus begitu yang indah bagi seorang Naruto Uzumaki,seperti biasa dia berjalan di jalanan kota berjalan dengan wajah ceria ,sesekali dia menyapa orang yang biasa dia akan menuju kedai ramen favoritnya yaitu ICHIRAKU.\par

Naruto POV

Tak kurasa aku sudah sampai di kedai ramen favoritku,akupun masuk dan duduk didalam.  
"Paman aku pesan ramen ukuran besar ya,"kataku pada paman penjual ramen tak lupa dengan menunjukkan cengiran khasku.  
"Oh,kau Naruto...sudah kebiasaanmu sarapan disini,"kata paman penjual ramen itu.  
"Hehehehe...tentu saja paman Teuchi,aku kan sudah langganan ramen disini adalah ramen yang paling enak,"kataku sambil menggaruk belakang kepalaku yang tidak gatal.\par "Hahahaha iya, aku tau itu Naruto...baiklah tunggu sebentar ya naruto.

Beberapa menit kemudian...

"Ini pesananmu naruto..,"kata paman teuchi sambil menyerahkan pesananku.  
"Wah terima kasih paman...Itadakimasu~~~~~,"jawabku dan aku langsung memakan ramen pesananku itu.  
Paman Teuchi hanya melihatku dan tersenyum kemudian kembali melakukan asyik aku memakan ramen tiba-tiba datanglah seseorang.  
Normal POV Sedang asyik naruto memakan ramennya,datanglah seorang pria berambut orange dan mempunyai banyak pierching itu duduk disebelah naruto dan dia juga memesan semangkuk ramen dan segelas minuman.

"Paman aku pesan ramen kuah miso dan segelas air putih,"katanya pada paman penjual ramen itu.  
"Iya tunggu sebentar.,"jawab paman itu lalu dia pergi untuk menyiapkan pesanan orang itu.  
"Paman kemana Ayame nee chan...,'tanya Naruto pada Teuchi.  
"Ow,dia sedang berbelanja.,"kata Teuchi pada Naruto "Ow begitu.,"jawab Naruto.

"Hey kau...,"kata lelaki itu sambil melihat kearah naruto.  
"Em,kau memanggilku tuan...,"jawab Naruto sedikit bingung.  
"Iya kau,apa kau mau masuk televisi...,"katanya to do point.  
"APA?masuk apa tuan..?,kata Naruto tak mengerti.  
"Em maksudku kau mau tidak menjadi salah satu tamu di salah satu acara televisiku,"jawabnya.

"Wah masuk televisi kelihatannya menyenangkan..tapi tuan kau ini siapa?,"tanya Naruto.  
"Oh perkenalkan namaku PEIN dari AKATSUKI ENTERTAIMENT...aku adalah seorang sutradara,"jawabnya .  
"Wah..tuan ini seorang sutradara...aku tidak menyangka aku bisa bertemu dengan seorang sutradara disini..,"kata Naruto denan wajah sumringah.  
"Maaf menunggu lama,ini pesananmu tuan.,,"kata Teuchi sambil memberikan pesanan Pein.  
"Iya terima kasih...em apa kau mau menerima tawaranku itu,"tanya Pein pada Naruto.  
"Iya .iya aku mau .,"jawab Naruto tanpa pikir panjang.  
"Em...baiklah kalo begitu datanglah ke kantorku besok pagi..siapa namamu?,"katanya.  
"UZUMAKI NARUTO itu namaku...,"kata Naruto bersemangat.  
"Baiklah Naruto aku tunggu besok kau di kantorku,"kata Pein.  
"IYA baiklah tuan Pein...,"jawab Naruto.

'hehehe kalo teme tau soal ini pasti dia akan kaget dan iri padaku,'batin Naruto.

Narutopun kembali memakan ramennya,begitu pula dengan orang yang bernama Pein Naruto melihat jam di hpnya,'Apa sudah jam segini,aku harus cepat-cepat,aku sudah terlambat bertemu dengannya,'batin Naruto .Naruto bergegas menghabiskan ramennya dan segera dia pergi dan berlari.\par

"Terima kasih paman ini uangnya aku pergi dulu.,"kata Naruto sambil meletakkan uang diatas meja.  
"Iya sama-sama Naruto,"teriak teuchi pada Naruto .  
"Aku juga sudah selesai paman ini uangnya,"kata Pein lalu keluar dari kedai itu.  
"Terima kasih tuan silahkan datang kembali lain waktu.,"jawab Teuchi dengan sedikit membungkuk.

Diluar kedai...

'Hmmm...sepertinya ini akan menarik hihihihi ,'batin seseorang Tiba-tiba datanglah sebuah ..TIN...  
"Rupanya kau disini pein aku sudah mencarimu kemana-mana...,"kata seorang laki-laki yang mempunyai wajah seperti ikan.(ntah kyknya dia memang ikan yang punya kaki#author dihajar)  
"Hm...sudahlah Kisame kau tidak usah banyak bicara...,"kata Pein sambil masuk kedalam mobil pria yang bernama kisame itu.  
"Hah sepertinya kau sudah menemukan hal yang menarik.,"kata Kisame.  
"Hihihi memang aku sudah menemukan sesuatu yang menarik...,"jawab Pein dengan seringai terpasang diwajahnya.  
"Hah benarkah ?ceritakan padaku...,"kata Kisame antusias.  
"Sudah jalan dulu sana nanti aku ceritakan...,"perintah Pein.  
"iya..iya..,"jawab Kisame kemudian dia mulai melajukan mobilnya.

Naruto POV

" ...hosh..hwaaa si teme pasti marah aku harus cepat-cepat.  
Aku berlari secepat mungkin karena aku tidak mau dia marah lagi gara-gara aku telat bertemu dengannya,Aku berlari menuju taman tempat kami janjian untuk bertemu.

End naruto POV

Ditempat lain...

Disebuah taman duduklah seorang laki-laki yang mempunyai rambut seperti pantat ayam,mempunyai mata hitam kelam seperti sedang duduk sambil membaca sebuah buku sesekali dia melihat jam tangannya dan bedecak...  
"Ck...Kau lama sekali Dobe.,"katanya

Tak lama kemudian

"TEEEEEMEEEEEEEEE...,"panggil Naruto kepada laki-laki itu sambil berlarii menuju arah pria itu.  
"Hn.,''kata pria itu.  
"hah,,,hah...hah maaf teme aku terlambat tadi aku bertemu dengan seseorang waktu aku makan di Ichiraku tadi lalu kamii biara sebentar,tidak taunya rupanya sudah jam segini...hehehe,"kata Naruto menjelaskan seakan dia sudah lupa kalo dia tadi habis lari-lari.(atur dululah nafasmu itu naruto#bletak)\par "hn.,"jawab pria itu sambil melirik naruto dan kembali mengarahkan matanya pada buku yang dibacanya sekarang.  
"Uh teme kenapa jawabnya cuma "HN" kau marah padaku...,"kata Naruto sambil mengerucutkan mulutnya.  
"HN,,,,jawabnya "Haaaaaaaaahhhhhhh teme.,"kata Naruto kesal.  
"Diamlah Dobe aku sedang membaca,dan jangan panggil aku teme,aku punya nama...,"jawab lelaki itu

"Iya iya SASUKE,"jawab Naruto dengan menekankan kata Sasuke.  
"Hn.,"jawab Sasuke lagi "hah...kau selalu seperti itu...sudahlah dengarkan ceritaku saja...,"kata Naruto sambil duduk disebelah sasuke.  
"Hn.,  
"Hah ,aku tadi bertemu dengan seorang laki-laki di Ichiraku,tiba-tiba dia memintaku untuk menjadi tamu dalam acara televisi yang disutradarainya,"kata Naruto.  
"Lalu?,"tanya sasuke\par "Em,aku menerimanya besok pagi aku harus kekantornya,temani aku ya teme,"pinta naruto.

"Tidak,..lagipula kenapa kau menerimanya dengan gampang bodoh,"jawab Sasuke ketus\par "Kupikir ini adalh kesempatan bagus jarang-jarang ada orang menawariku seperti ini,Ayolah teme please.,"kata Naruto dengan puppy eyes no jutsunya.  
"Hn...,"jawab Sasuke singkat karena dia selalu tidak tahan melihat apa yang dilakukan kekasihnya itu jika dia punya keinginan.  
"Hwaaaaaaaaaa terima kasih teme...besok jam 9 pagi kita kesana ya,"kata Naruto senang karena menganggap bahwa jawaban 'hn' dari kekasihnya itu adalah jawaban iya(biasanya juga begitu#plak)  
"Oh ya teme bukannya kita mau nonton ya,ayo cepat kita ke bioskop teme,"kata Naruto lagi.  
"Rupanya kau masih ingat apa tujuan kita hari ini sebenarnya,"jawab melirik Naruto sebentar lalu kembali membaca lagi.

"Tentu saja aku ingat ,ah sudahlah teme ayo keburu filmnya main,"pinta Naruto sambil menarik tangan Sasuke.  
Yang ditarik hanya menurut dan akhirnya mereka berdua pergi dari taman itu dan pergi ke bioskop untuk menonton pergi dengan menggunakan mobil milik Sasuke.

TBC

Apakah yang akan terjadi besok dikantor AKATSUKI ENTERNTAIMENT?ntar deh chapter depan #digampar rame"  
Sekian dari saya minta review,saran,flame juga gpp yang penting saya ngerti kalo saya gak ngerti saya suruh jelasin ampe sayanya ngerti begitu hahaha XD.  
Baiklah terima kasih sudah membaca cerita saya yang aneh ini jangan heran saya masih pemula dan amatir hehehehe SEE YOU ^-^


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

NARUTO MASUK TIVI

PAIR:SASUNARU

GENRE:HOROR N HUMOR(antara ada dan tiada XD)

RATE:T

WARNING:hati" semua isinya cacat wkwkwkwk#plak gak ding, banyak typo,gaje,abal,eyd berantakandll

SETTING:Indonesia(termasuk setannya)

Nyohoooooooooooo ^0^ diriku datang lagi dengan lanjutan cerita gue yang super ancur….maksih buat yang udah baca cerita gue n udah review pula duh senengnya #nangis haru …oke" gak perlu banyak omong silahkan dibaca gue mau maen dulu …..MONGGO~~~~~~~~~

-AiDeviLZ48-

"TEEEEEEMEEEEEEEEEEEE…APA-APAAN KAU ITU!

"Diamlah dobe aku sedang menyetir…..

"Uh~~~~kau benar-benar tega padaku teme.

"Hn….sudahlah sekarang kau kan sudah tidak melihatnya lagi,"ucap sasuke tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari setir.

"Tapi kau kan tau aku sangat tidak menyukai film seperti itu teme,kau tahu kan aku ini penakut..,"jawab naruto dengan kesal.

"Mau sampai kapan kau akan takut pada film horror dobe..,,"Tanya sasuke pada naruto.

"Hah ntahlah pokonya aku tidak suka dengan film macam itu,"tukas naruto.

'Sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan menyukai film seperti itu,bagaimana bisa aku menyukai film yang pemainnya menakutkan seperti itu(ya jelas orang film setan mau dibilang gak menakutkan).meskipun aku yang disuruh main dalam film itu walaupun dengan artis terkenal sekalipun aku akan menolaknya',batin naruto(yakin tuh XD).

"Hei dobe kita sudah sampai mau sampai kapan kau terus melamun seperti itu,"kata sasuke yang membuat naruto langsung sadar.

"Ha benarkah hehehe maaf teme aku tidak tau..,"jawab naruto .

"Hn..

"Oh ya besok jemput aku jam 9 pagi teme,"kata naruto

"Hn…dobe,"panggil sasuke

"Iya teme.

"Jangan lupa hukumanmu.,"kata sasuke.

'a-apa hukuman.,' kata naruto sok gak kukira dia tidak akan ini,'batin naruto.

"Kenapa kau..,"Tanya sasuke pura-pura gak ngerti.

"Em gak papa kok aku pergi dulu teme,"ucap naruto sembari keluar dari mobil sasuke.

'Didalam mobil sasuke menyeringai jahil,kau kira aku lupa naruto,'batin naruto terlihat lemas karena mengingat apa ygang dimaksud 'hukuman' oleh sasuke.

"Aku pulang dulu dobe,sampai jumpa besok,"kata sasuke kemudian dia pergi dengan mobilnya meninggalkan naruto yang tertunduk kelihatannya dia sedang berpikir begitulah..

Apa itu hukuman ?yang seperti itu namanya dia hanya mencari kesenangan dariku saja. Tiap aku membuatnya marah selalu ujung-ujungnya dia menghukumku hwaaaaaaa lama-lama aku bisa gila dibuatnya,tunggu kayak lirik lagu jadinya ah bodo deh,'nah seperti itulah kira-kira yang ad dipikiran lemas dia berjalan menuju apartemennya. Sampai dikamarnya naruto langsung merebahkan badannya dikasur kesayangannya.

Hah hari ini ada hal menarik dan tidak menarik,pertama dapet tawaran dari sutradara aku sih seneng,trus yang bikin gak seneng diajakin nonton film horror sama si teme padhal kupikir mau diajak nonton film romantic apalagi denger soal hukuman itu huaaa makin gila,"kata naruto panjang lebar dan kesal ampe-ampe gegulingan dikasur . akhirnya ….

"BRUKK..WADAW…,"naruto jatuh dari tempat tidur dengan wajah duluan yang nyium lantai (hahaha sukurin#dibantai)

"Aduh sakit,".ucap naruto sambil mengelus wajahnnya.

Lebih baik tidur daripada besok telat bangunnya hehehe.

Akhirnya narutopun tidur (gw juga ah#plak)

Skip time pagi hari jam 6.30 pagi

Terlihat seorang pemuda yang manis yang masih nyenyak tidur disebuah kasur..tak lama dia menggeliat dan bangun,dikucek kedua matanya lalu dilihatnya jam yang berada diatas meja disamping tempat tidurnya.

6.30….em masih pagi rupanya..ah…..,'diapun mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk.

Tiba-tiba~~~~~

"SELAMAT KAMU BERHASIL BANGUN PAGI KAMU PANTAS DAPAT MIE RAMEN ,"kata gue narsis plus pake gaya gaje gitu(kayak iklan pop mie)#korban iklan.

"Hwahhhhhhh terima kasih author kebetulan aku lagi laper nih hehehe.

"Widih nafsu banget ya makannya ,yaudah deh ambil aja .

"Hehehehe ..

.

Kembali ke cerita.

Setelah menghabiskan ramen itu naruto beranjak pergi mandi.

"Mandi...mandi...lalala…..,"senandung naruto sambil menuju kamar mandi.

Setengah jam kemudian.(naruto kalo mandi lama ngalah ngalahin gue)

"Wah segarnya,,,"ucap naruto baru keluar dari kamar mandi sambil mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk.(hwa cute banget)

"Em pake baju apa ya...em."ucap naruto dengan tangan berada didagunya(pose mikir)didepan lemarinya yang entah sejak kapan udah kebuka.

"Ah pake yg ini saja,akhirnya naruto mengambil t-shirt tipis warna orange,jaket yg tidak terlalu tebal,dan celana jeans warna biru.

Disisir rambut kuningnya itu sebentar."wah.. kalo dilihat-lihat aku keren juga,gak kalah sama si teme hehehe,"kata naruto PD waktu didepan cermin.

=Skip time=

"Masih jam 7 aku mau kemana jam segini…?"kata naruto,dia berjalan menyusuri jalan kota.

"Ah kerumah teme sajalah",pergilah naruto kerumah kekasihnya disana,naruto dipersilahkan masuk oleh pembantu pergi ke kemar sasuke dan dia melihat rupanya sang kekasih masih enak tidur diranjangnya.

"Haduh teme kenapa jadi kau yg sekarang jadi malas bangun,"kata naruto sambil mendekati tempat tidur kekasihnya itu.

"Teme ayo bangun..

...

"Teme bangunlah," kata naruto sambil menggoyang"kan tubuh sasuke

"ehm 5 menit lagi dobe..

"Ayolah teme ini sudah jam 7 lewat,mau sampai kapan kau tidur.'\

"Hn.

"Teme ayo-

Belum sempat naruto menyelesaikan sasuke sudah menarik tangan naruto sehingga naruto jatuh tepat di atas tubuh sasuke.

"Hwaa teme apa-apaan kau..."kata naruto mencoba bangun dari atas tubuh sasuke.

"Diam dobe,berani-beraninya kau mengganggu tidurku,"ucap sasuke tapi tetap dengan menutup matanya.

"eh …..Ah lepaskan aku teme...dan cepat bangunlah."

"Tidak mau,"jawab sasuke ketus.

"Ayolah teme."berontak naruto lagi.

"Kau harus melakukan sesuatu untuk membuatku bangun.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan teme?"

"Terserah kau.

"Em apa aku gak tau teme.

"Hn.

"Em kalo begitu ini saja,"akhirnya naruto mengecup bibir sasuke sebentar.(udah kayak dongeng putri tidur)

"Hn…bagus kau pintar dobe," kata sasuke senyumpun berkembang diwajahnya.

Melihat sasuke tersenyum seperti itu wajah nauto berubah menjadi merah."Em…kalo begitu cepatlah bangun,"ucap naruto sambil menengok kesamping untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merah itu.

"hn.

Akhirnya ssuke bangun dan beranjak pergi ke kamar mandi meninggalkan naruto di tempat tidur."Hah untunglah tidak terjadi apa-apa tadi,eh tapi kenapa aku tiba-tiba mikir buat nyium dia haduh…..,"kata naruto sedikit frustasi.

"kenapa kau pagi-pagi sudah kesini bukannya janjinya jam 9,"kata sasuke saat kembali dari kamar mandi( habis mandi).

"Hehehe aku sudah tidak sabar lagi.

Berselang setengah jam kemudian mereka sudah berada di dalam mobil sasuke menuju tempat yang mereka tuju(yaiyalah).

"kau sudah bikin janji dobe?,"tanya sasuke membuka pembicaraan.

"Hah memangnya perlu ya teme buat janji dulu,"jawab naruto polos.

"Ck,kau itu bodoh atau memang sangat bodoh sih dobe masa hal seperti itu kau tidak tau,"kata sasuke kesal.

"Uh aku kan memang tidak mengerti teme,dan ingat ya aku ini tidak bodoh cuma kurang pengetahuan(sama aja XD),"jawab naruto dengan memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Hn,itu sama saja dobe.

'Sebenarnya aku tidak yakin kau akan mendapatkan peran menarik dari sutradara memangnya acara apa yang tiba-tiba mencari orang luar kenapa bukan artis,pejabat atau apalah sekali aku jadi curiga sebenarnya seperti apa acara yg akan diikuti dobe ini.'batin sasuke

"Teme...teme..temeee..teriak naruto.

"Ck ada apa dobe kau berisik.

"Uh aku kan mau tanya,kau malah asyik melamun dan tidak menghiraukanku.

"Kau mau tanya apa?

"Apa perlu kita telepon dulu sekarang untuk buat janji dengannya,tapi kemarin dia hanya bilang datanglah ke kantorku besok pagi seperti itu teme.

"Hah sudahlah tidak usah toh kita juga sudah mau kesana.

"Hehehe benar juga.

Setelah menempuh perjalanan selama 20 menit akhirnya mereka sampai di tempat tujuan mereka,yaitu kantor **AKATSUKI ENTERTAIMENT.**

"Wah besar juga kantornya,"kata naruto kagum akan besarnya kantor memang yang terlihat sebuah gedung bertingkat besar dan megah,banyak orang berlalu lalang masuk dan keluar dari kantor itu,maklum jam kerja.

"Ayo teme...kita masuk,"ajak naruto

"Hn.

"Ramai juga ya,...em kita kemana dulu teme.

"Kesana..,"sasuke menunjuk tempat receptionis.

"Maaf permisi..,kata naruto setelah sampai di depan receptionis.

"Iya ada yang bisa saya bantu,"jawab seorang wanita berkacamata dan berambut merah.

"Apa kami bisa bertemu dengan tuan pain.

"Ow pak sutradara,apa kau sudah buat sekarang beliau sedang ada rapat.

"Em belum tapi kemarin dia menyuruhku datang kemari,em bilang saja naruto yang mencarinya.

"Em baiklah aku akan coba untuk menghubungi ke ruangannya.

Wanita itu menelepon seseorang,"em maaf ada yg mencari pak sutradara namanya naruto.

"Baiklah aku akan memberi tahu sutradara dulu.

"Baik…,"lalu wanita itu menutup teleponnya.

"Em apa kau bisa menunggu dulu,tapi aku sudah memberi tahu asistennya.

"Ow baiklah.

Akhirnya naruto dan sasuke menunggu diruang menunggu mereka berbincang-bincang,ntahlah apa yang mereka bicarakan aku juga tidak tahu#plak

Diruang rapat.

"Maaf pak sutradara,"ucap seorang wanita berambut ungu.

"Iya konan ada apa?

"Dibawah ada orang yang mencarimu namanya naruto."bisiknya ditelinga sutradara.

"Em dia sudah datang rupanya baiklah suruh dia naik keatas.

"Baik."lalu konanpun lalu menelepon bagian receptionis."Halo Karin, suruh mereka naik pada receptionis yang bernama Karin itu.

"Baik ..,"Karin menutup telepon itu lalu menhampiri naruto dan sasuke."Maaf kalian disuruh naik keatas.

"Oh lantai berapa ya?.tanya naruto.

"Lantai 13...disana nanti akan ada asistennya yg menunggu kalian.

'Nomor lantainya menyeramkan seperti film yg kutonton kemarin dengan teme',batin naruto.

"Teme,kenapa aku jadi gugup begini ya.

"Tenang saja tidak apa-apa.

"Em baiklah,tapi teme perasaanku jadi gak enak gini.

"Itu karena kau grogi dobe.

"Ya mungkin juga teme.

Tak berapa lama mereka sampai di lantai depan lift sudah menunggu konan asisten dari pain.

"Kalian sudah ditunggu ikutlah denganku,"kata konan lalu berjalan duluan memimpin banyak omong sasuke dan naruto mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Nah tunggu disini akan memberi tahu sutradara dulu."kata konan ketika tiba didepan suatu pun masuk kedalam,"Mereka sudah ada pada pain.

"Suruh mereka masuk,"perintah pain.

"Baik, lalu konan keluar menemui sasuke dan naruto."Kalian silahkan masuk ke dalam.

"Baik…. jawab berjalan masuk diikuti oleh sasuke.

Konan melirik dan tersenyum setelah naruto dan sasuke sudah masuk kedalam."Kau akan jadi uji coba pain,kuharap kau tidak apa".ucap konan lalu dia pergi.

"Maaf permisi,kata naruto.

"Oh kau sudah datang rupanya,selamat datang di kantorku."kata pain bangkit dari duduknya,mempersilahkan naruto dan sasuke duduk.

"Iya hehehe,…

"hn..

"Owh kau ini uchiha bukan".kata pain saat melihat sasuke bersama naruto.

"Hn..

"Bagaimana anda tau,"tanya naruto

"Aku temannya itachi,dia sering menceritakan soal adikknya ini padaku.

"Aku sudah tau," jawab sasuke ketus.'Dasar baka aniki seenaknya saja menceritakan soal diriku pada orang lain,dasar mulut ibu-ibu',batin sasuke.

"Hwa….. teme kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku,kalo pain ini teman itachi nii.

"Itu idak penting.

"Uh tapi bagiku penting teme.

'Rupanya mereka ini pacaran,kukira dia berbeda dengan itachi rupanya sama buta dengan cowok manis,untung gue masih waras kekekeke.'batin pain.

"Ah sudahlah,oh ya naruto apa kau benar-benar mau mengisi acara ini.

"Memangnya ini acara apa sih?

"uji nyali apa kau berani,

"a...apa.,u..uji...nyali,apa maksudmu?

"ini acara uji nyali,kau harus bertahan di suatu tempat yg angker untuk membuktikan bahwa disana ada banyak hantu,dan kau harus berhasil."kata pain seperti menakut nakuti naruto.

"A.,apa...h...ha.,hantu...a...aku

"apa kau takut.

"Em...sebenarnya...i ..iya

"em berarti kau tidak sanggup ya,padahal aku akan memberikan hadiah yg pantas untuk itu."kata pain dan tersenyum licik.

"Hadiah,? Tanya naruto tidak mengerti.

"iya hadiah anggap saja itu bayaran untukmu untuk hal ini,lagipula mungkin kau bisa terkenal dengan mengikuti acara ini.

"Em...iya aku tau itu tapi-

"dobe aku yakin kau bisa,"kata sasuke memotong pembicaraan.

"Tapi teme aku kan,,,

"aku tau kau takut kau kan laki-laki seharusnya kau itu berani lagipula inì hal yang menguntungkanmu.

"Em iya sih.

"Jadi bagaimana naruto…? ,"tanya pain.

'Bagaimana ini ,kenapa harus hal yang menjadi teme sudah percaya boleh buat aku tidak boleh mengecewakannya.'

"Baiklah aku ikut acara itu,tapi apa hadiahnya.

"Terserah kau saja..asalkan aku bisa memenuhinya.

Naruto berpikir sejenak,"em kalo begitu aku minta tunjangan ramen selama setahun di kedai ichiraku bagaimana…?.tawar naruto."Em baiklah kalo begitu,"jawab pain.

"Aneh permintaanmu dobe.

"Biarin,kan itu menguntungkanku hehehe.

"Baiklah kalo begitu kita deal,"kata pain sambil mengulurkan tangannya,

"Deal….." jawab naruto dan menyambut tangan berjabat tangan.

"Oke nanti kau datang ke tempat ini jam 9 malam bisa pain sambil menyerahkan kertas yg dia ambil diatas mejanya.

"Em baiklah kalau begitu kami pergi dulu .sampai jumpa

"hm iya sampai jumpa.

Sasuke dan naruto pergi dari kantor itu.

"Kau persiapkan semuanya,"kata pain memberikan perintah pada seseorang yg diteleponnya..

"Mari kita mulai ,"ucap pain terlihat senyum licik diwajahnya.

-AiDeviLZ48-

Skip time di tempat syuting jam 9 malam.

"Te...teme..kita tidak salah tempat kan kenapa kita kemakam kayak gini,kata naruto memang saat ini sudah berada didepan tempat pemakaman.

"Ini bener dobe,

"kok disini sih kenapa gak ditempat rame aja…,

"Memangnya mau jualan ditempat rame.

"Hehehe bercanda teme.

"Hey kalian sudah datang rupanya ."kata seseorang datang dari kegelapan.

"Te,...teme ...siapa itu.

"Aku tidak tau,"jawab sasuke tetap dengan wajah datarnya itu padahal naruto udah takut setengah mati.

Tiba-tiba sosok yang keluar itu seorang laki-laki berkulit biru dan bergigi runcing seperti ikan.

"Hwaaaa….. hantu,jin,kalong wewe.,"teriak naruto histeris dan spontan memeluk sasuke.

"Eh dobe,dia bukan hantu dia manusia(gue heran ada manusia kayak gitu jangan" peranakan siluman ikan#dimakan kisame)

Hah,,,,oh…manusia manusia rupanya.,"kata naruto meskipun dia masih sedikit takut karena tampang laki-laki itu memang kayak siluman.

"hehehe maaf mengagetkanmu,aku kisame aku teman kerjanya pain.

"Oh hehe ma..maaf aku kira kau hantu.'sepertinya orang ini meskipun tidak memasang tampang menakuti udah keliatan menakutkan.'batin masih menatap ngeri melihat gak mau lepas dari sih oke-oke aja hahaha

"ayo ikut aku, pain sudah menunggu kalian.

" em baik,"jawab naruto dan dia mengikuti kisame sambil menggandeng sasuke.

"Oh ,kalian sudah datang rupanya.

"Iya ,jawab naruto seraya membungkuk.

"Akan kuperkenalkan kau dengan pembawa acara disini,ini dia namanya hidan."kata pain sambil menunjuk seseorang berambut putih klemis dan memakai jubah hitam layaknya peramal.

"Hai aku hidan jadi kau ya yang akan menjadi peserta disini.

"i..iya .

"baiklah tidak usah menunggu lama kita mulai persiapan .".kata pain kepada semuanya.

" .

"Iya uji nyali akan dilakukan selama 6 jam jadi sampai jam 3 pagi.

"Owh …. baiklah."kata naruto.

"Berjuanglah dobe kau pasti bisa ,"bisik sasuke ditelinga naruto kemudian dia mengecup pipi naruto.

"Te….teme….."wajah naruto langsung berubah menjadi merah karena malu.

Uji nyalipun dimulai pain mulai mengarahkan kameramen yang bernama zetsu menyalakan kameranya.

"Kamera rolling and mulai membawakan acara itu.

"Pemirsa berjumpa lagi dengan saya Hidan dalam acara **ANTARA 2 DUNIA** katanya dengan nada yang dibikin seram."Kita sedang berada dikawasan makam yang konon banyak sekali terlihat penampakan."hari ini akan ada seorang yang pemuda yang akan membuktikan tentang kebenaran itu,mari kita hadirkan pemuda itu.

Akhirnya naruto mendekati hidan."siapa nama anda…?,"tanya hidan.

"Namaku uzumaki naruto,"jawab naruto.

"Baiklah apa kau sudah siap?.

"I..iya aku sudah siap.

"Kau akan diberikan sebuah lilin sebagai ini kamera yang akan dipasang dikepalamu,"kata hidan sambil menyerahkan sebuah helm yang diatasnya sudah dipasangi kamera,dan sebuah lilin ."Dan ini makanan dan minuman yang akan menemanimu selama uji kembali menyerahkan sekotak kue dan sebotol minuman."Jika kau tidak kuat lagi mengikuti uji nyali ini kau tinggal melambaikan tangan.

"Baik."jawab naruto singkat.

Akhirnya hidan meninggalkan naruto duduk disebuah tikar disamping kuburan.(ntah kuburan siapa)naruto terlihat sedikit dengan sasuke,nah sasuke berada disamping sutradara yang lagi ngontrol kamera.

=Skip time hampir 3 jam berlalu,jam 00.05=

"hah bosennya,udah 3 jam belum ada apa-apa disini.

"Maen yuk kak,daripada 2 anak kecil yang entah darimana datangnya.

"Eh main…?tunggu… kalian ini masih kecil kok main malam-malam naruto sambil menoleh kearah 2 anak kecil itu.

"Kami ini tuyul kak,kata anak itu dan memasang wajah innocent.

"hwaaapa tu...tuyul,"kata naruto ketakutan

"Iya hehehe…

"gyaaa ….astajim pergilah kalian wahai kau setan (lirik mbah dukun wkwkwkw)kakak gak mau main.

"Yah...gak mau ya yaudah …kaka

Pergilah tuyul-tuyul itu ke tempat para kru ngapain nyolonglah,tepatnya ke tempat bendahara kakuzu hahahaa.

"hah untung selamat,"kata naruto lega

1 jam berlalu(lagi)

"hah semakin bertamabah bosan mana lagi ni setannya, mana sih.

"Hay cowo imut gangguin aku donk.

Naruto menolehkan kepalanya lalu dia melihat seorang wanita cantik.

"si ….siapa nona ini?

"ow aku primadona disini **miss hantu** 2012…

"apa miss hantu 2012..?kata naruto tidak mengerti.

"iya saya ini sundel bolong lho hihihihihi,"kata wanita itu.

"APA?nona bohong nih gak mungkin ah,"kata naruto gak percaya.

Dari jauh terlihat di kepala sasuke muncul twitch,kayaknya dia cemburu ama tu setan godain pacarnya ke naruto…

"kalo gak percaya liat nih,"kata wanita itu dan wanita itu berbalik dan memperlihatkan punggungnya .Punggungnya bolong mengerikan,banyak belatungnya.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA,"naruto histeris dan seketika pingsan.

Para kru pun ikutan kabur karena takut,tidak untuk menghampiri naurto yang pingsan dia melewati mbak sundel tanpa takut menggendong naruto ala bridal style tapi sebelum dia pergi dia mengucapkan kata terima kasih kepada mbak sundel bolong hanya terdiam ntah karena terpesona kegantengan sasuke atau tidak mengerti arti terima kasih dia segera sadar dan memanggil teman-teman hantunnya.

"Woy teman-teman ayo kita syuting,"teriaknya.

"yey akhirnya kita jadi artis say,"kata kuntilanak.

"iya say gak nyangka ya,"jawab si pocong.

"udah deh cepet kita mulai syutingnya,"kata sundel bolong.

"OKE,"kata mereka serempak.

Para setan memulai syuting dengan film berjudul "**TRAGEDI CINTA KUNTI DAN POCONG". **Sedangkan naruto sudah dibawa pulang oleh sasuke."saaatnya melakukan hukuman hehehehe,"kata sasuke dia punya maksud tersembunyi.

**THE END**

Tuyul:MBAK…udah selesai tuh ceritanya maen mulu.

Gue:Ow iye makasih ye

Oke sekian cerita gue akhirnya naruto gak jadi masuk tivi abisnya gagal sih hehehe kayaknya yang bakal terkenal malah pasangannnya kunti n pocong hahaha .maaflkan diriku yang telah membuat cerita gaje ini…

Review ye arigatou


End file.
